Happy Endings Never Last
by GerardWayLOVERR
Summary: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Donny and the priest.  Derek and Ash thought they would never be happier. But when Beth does something extreme, what will they do?
1. Donny's final words

_**Happy Endings Never Last.**_

One morning Derek, Ash and their beautiful chid, Donny were playing catch in their front garden. "Catch, Donny!", Ash shouted enthusiastically. Ash threw the ball, but it was too high so it landed in the road. "I'll get it!" Cried Donny, in his cute little voice. "Okay, but make sure there are no cars coming." Derek said, then he looked both ways."Go on then." Donny ran into the road and picked up the ball, but just as he was about to come back, someone came speeding down the road. It all happened in a split second. "NO!", Derek shouted, racing towards his child. But he was too late. Donny was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his head. Ash ran to Derek and Donny, wondering what the hell was going on. The car stopped just metres away and a blonde lady staggered out of the car. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I was...a little drunk." Derek rang 999 and asked for an ambulance. Ash stared at Beth, his baby in his arms. "Beth, how could you?" "Daddy?", Ash and Derek stared at their child, who was saying his last words. "I love you two.", Then Donny winced. "Ow! My head really...hurts." Derek and Ash's eyes blurred, tears spilling down their faces.

At the hospital the nurses and doctors tried everything they could to keep the 4 year old boy alive. "I'm sorry, Mr...Ash and Derek, but your child died of brain damage due to a fractured skull last night." Derek and Ash gasped. That monster! How could Beth be so stupid? Donny wasn't that small so she would have seen him! "Beth Campbell has admitted to drink driving and killing your child. Would you like to press charges sir?", said a police man to Derek. Derek looked at Ash and Ash whispered to Derek. "No. It was an accident.", Derek managed to spit out.

Suddenly Beth, Tripp and Burger came running down the hospital corridor. "Oh, Derek I'm so stupid! I didn't mean to hit Donny, I was on a date that morning and it didn't work out so I got myself drunk. I wouldn't blame you-" "It's fine, it was an accident, ju-just forget about it, Beth." Derek said, his voice cracking at the end. Beth sobbed, feeling as guilty as ever, knowing that she'd never forget about it.


	2. In the end

"Can I do something so I could feel a little better? Maybe you'd like to move back in with us since you don't really need a 2 bed roomed house do you? We still have your bunk bed. Erm, I know it's extremely rude to ask that, but I-I just want to help.", Beth stuttered. Derek thought about it for a bit. Well Beth didn't _mean_ to kill Donny, and Derek and Ash's home would just bring back too many memories so they might as well move back in with them. Plus it would make life so much easier for the band when they rehearse. So they might as well. "Yes, that would be nice to move back in with you guys, thank you."

2 weeks later and the Campbell house is back to normal. Well, kind-of. "Why don't we adopt again, Derek?", Ash asked one evening when Burger was asleep. "Because that would feel like we're replacing Donny and we just sold our house so it's too late.", Derek answered with a rough voice. "Okay, okay, sorry. Gosh!", Ash replied. Derek sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry Ash. I'm just trying to get over the fact that Donny is dead. We had such fun with the little guy." Ash rolled on top of Derek and kissed him. "I'm sure it'll be okay." Ash whispered. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was Saturday 19th July 2011, Donny's funeral. They played his favourite song at the beginning.

"Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend  
>Say goodbye knowing that this is the end<br>Tender dreams, shadows fall  
>Love too sweet, to recall<br>Dry your eyes, face the dawn  
>Life will go on<p>

All day long thought that we still had a chance  
>Letting go, this is the end of romance<br>Broken hearts find your way  
>Make it through just this day<br>Face the world on your own  
>Life will go on, life will go on<p>

There'll be blue skies, every true love  
>Someday I'll hold you again<br>They'll be blue skies in a better world, darlin'

Tender dreams, shadows fall  
>Love too sweet, to recall<br>Dry your eyes, face the dawn  
>Life will go on, life will go on<br>Broken heart find your way  
>Make it through just this day<br>Face the world on your own  
>Life will go on"<p>

Then the priest spoke. "We gather here today to celebrate the life and death of Donny Jupiter, 26th December 2007 to the 11th June 2011." It was Ash's turn to say something about Donny. "He was the most beautiful child. When we first saw him we knew he was the perfect one. And now he's gone, Derek and I do not know what to do, since no one could replace our child. Thank you." Ash stalked back to his seat as Derek got up. "Donny was...an amazing child. He even had bits of Ash and I. Like for instance, he had Ash's glistening eyes and my beautiful British accent. We'll miss him. And we'll always love him." Derek was fighting back the tears but he couldn't win. Tears spilled down his pale, bony cheeks. Ash got up straight away and hugged his boyfriend. "We'll get through this Derek, I promise."

_**Fin**_


End file.
